The invention relates to a method for operating a motor vehicle, wherein the motor vehicle can be driven in at least two drive modes which are distinguished from one another by whether or not at least one wheel is driven. The invention also relates to a motor vehicle.
For example, the drive modes “front wheel drive”, “rear wheel drive” or “all-wheel drive” are known.
A vehicle operator may change the drive mode with, for example, a driver input. Likewise, a change of the drive mode may be caused by a control unit, which is frequently the case with hybrid vehicles, which also have an electric drive in addition to an internal combustion engine, wherein the electric drive is switched on or off as appropriate.
Different settings of a suspension may be required depending on the specific drive mode in order to ensure an optimal, safe driving behavior.
When the drive mode is changed, the settings of the suspension are often no longer favorable for the new drive mode. The driving safety of the motor vehicle is then diminished.